monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Aramez The Malevolent
Aramaz, the Elder Dragon God. Unlike any other Godbeast, Aramaz only appears in the "Beginning of The End" event and cannot be found in dungeons. Aramaz event is a little bit different from any others event, before fight The Elder Dragon, player must randomly fight one of the Godbeast of the 5 elements (Wyvern God, Hydra God, Wolf God, Gargoyle God and Dragon God). Ofcourse like other events, this event too comes with it's exclusive armor, "Armor Of The Elder Dragon". By completing this set, player can summon Aramaz and activate a special ability known as "Twin Shadows Of The Elder Dragon". "Twin Shadows Of The Elder Dragon" ability: At the very beginning of the first fight in a hunt, player will automatically summon Aramaz and he will imbue your weapon with a dark energy. Thereafter, all of your attacks will strike TWICE - '''that is, you will see two identical lines of damage everytime you swing your weapon.This damage can do critical hit but it will not affected by elemental weaknesses (if you attack a monsters with lightning element, the first line will do twice the damage, but the second line will do a neutral damage). '''It will not perform Life Syphon twice, it will not increase your 5-hit combo meter faster and your combo will still count as one. It is confirmed that when slayer use a Dynamic Slash friend assist, the slash can strike twice and the damage will be doubled. This ability only last as long your HP is above 90%. '''As soon as your HP drop below 90 percent, you will lose this ability. However, you can reactivate it by healing your HP back to 90% and above by using Life Syphon, Sun Beam friend assist or Revive. This make Life Syphon even better than usual when using this armor set. Battle And Tactics Aramaz battle has 3 stages. '''First Stage: '''Aramaz will fly and spew flames at you. When Aramaz tilts back his head, he will start shooting multiple (Usually 4-5) fireballs in a row. You can perfect block this attack and reverse the fireballs back to him. (When he only pulls his head back a little means he's only shooting one fireball, but if he tilts his head backwards fully means he will keep shooting.) The second attack is Fire Breath. Aramaz will tilt his head to the left/right and spray his Fire Breath to the player, you '''must dodge this attack. Normally two to three dodges will be enough but if you do get caught by the flames, quickly block the rest of the damage as it will be significantly lesser. '''Second Stage: '''In this stage, Aramaz will land on the ground and his attack style is similar to the Hydra God. Aramaz will use his head to attack player, so try to block those more often. Be careful though, as his attacks include aerial strikes. The first type would be flying up shortly then slamming down onto the ground on you, so time your dodge well for that as its unblockable. Sometimes after that he will start turning his head to the left/right to do a flamethrower as well. The second type would be flying up and either shoot 1 fireball at your position or do a flamethrower in a sweeping motion. Dodge either one of those but you may have to dodge a few more times for the longer flamethrower. Remember, you can reduce the damage taken by blocking even though it says blocking failed. There is one last move which he will do, that is when he starts to turn his head in a circular motion as though he's "warming up" and will suddenly push himself back with a fireball shot at you quickly. Dodge that move only after you realize he's moving his head in a circular motion. '''Third Stage: '''When his HP almost gone, Aramaz will regenerate his HP and he will toss you out from the tower where you currently fighting him. You will be dropping from the sky and it will be a basic hack and slash and blocking fighting style. Be careful though, when falling from the tower, player will be given a time limit of 1 minute to kill Aramaz before the times out. If the player fails to kill Aramaz before the time's out, player will hit the ground and it will be an instant death.